Weapons to be Used
by Serene Grace
Summary: Right before Madara died, he entrusted Obito with the task of the Eye of the Moon plan. In order to do that, he had to create the 2 most powerful weapons to ever exist. During the Kyūbi's attack on Konoha, he kidnaps 2 infants and granted them a power no other could even imagine. Resulting in the doom of the entire ninja world. /Starts off Canon; Ending in AU/


S/N: _This story will be a very special one. Why? Well, because this story was inspired by a few of my own stories. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto(or as I like to call him 'The Best Troll Ever') owns everything! I only own the plot! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

Chapter 1: Obtained

Even the cool night air couldn't cut through the heavy denseness of leftover foul chakra in the air. The remnants of dark and evil chakra energy still remain even though the cause of it was gone.

Minato panted heavily, exhausted for having to use so much chakra. Well, that and the fact that eh was about to die. The Shiki Fujin was done along with the Hakke Fuin. He only had a minute or so before he passed on along with his wife, Kushina.

Their son, Naruto, lay on the sealing altar with the Kyūbi freshly sealed into him. He was crying loudly due to the enormous amounts of dense chakra put on him, or should I say, inside of him.

Swirling masses of leftover chakra from the Kyūbi filled the air. Not even the sharpest of katanas could cut through this heavy pressure.

Despite the tragic event happening, Minato had a smile on his face. He gripped his wife's hand and silently hoped that his son would be hailed as a hero for keeping the monster fox at bay.

"Minato..." He heard a weak voice calling him. He turned to his wife, who was smiling happily. "Do... Do you think... that Naruto... will become... a great shinobi...?"

Minato smiled and replied in just above a whisper, "Of course... Kushina... He's our son... I just hope... he'll be hailed... as a hero..."

"Such high hopes for your baby, Yondaime. Too bad that your wish will be in vain."

Minato and Kushina's eyes widened as they saw the masked villain standing over Naruto.

From outside the barrier set by Kushina, the Sandaime and 2 ANBU widened their eyes. They tried to break into the barrier, but their actions were in vain. "Damn it. Who is that? Is he after the Kyūbi? If he gets it..." the Sandaime trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Kushina gasped. "Naruto!" she said, worried for her baby's safety.

Minato glared intensely at the man. "What do... you want... now...?" he panted.

The man merely stared at Minato. "When I tried to get the Kyūbi, my intentions were to use the beast as a tool. A tool to be used against the village it originated in. However, now that it is sealed inside this infant..." He bent over to pick up the crying blond. "...he will be much more powerful than I had hoped for."

Minato eyes widened in horror. _'Is... is he... gonna... take Naruto?!'_ the blond thought.

Naruto's crying didn't cease when he was picked up. Chakra started to form on the masked man's finger. Very slowly, he started to draw markings on the baby's body. Naruto cried louder, clearly in pain as the man's chakra burned his tiny body.

"Naruto!" Kushina said, eyes horrified just as Minato's.

When the man was done, he looked at his handiwork. 9 black tomoe around Naruto's stomach, where the seal was, the center of the seal being equidistant from each one. The tomoe started to glow a slight blood red and then ceased. Naruto's crying stopped as well, now only softly breathing and sleeping.

"Alright," the masked man said, "now that I've gotten what I wanted, I'll be taking my leave now."

He disappeared. Minato was about to yell out something until he started feeling extremely weak. _'No...'_ he thought. _'No... Not... not now... I-I have to save... my son! ….Am... am I dying...?'_

The last thing Minato thought before he passed on was that he knew that his dream of Naruto becoming a hero was never going to come true...

* * *

**Uchiha Residence...**

Itachi somehow managed to calm down his little brother. Now, the tiny raven lay in his older brother's arms, sleeping soundly on the porch. Itachi hoped that his parents would come home soon. Both he and Sasuke were extremely troubled by the Kyūbi's attack on Konoha.

Suddenly, he felt a dark presence behind him. Acting on instinct – and having the instinct and skills of a genin already – Itachi held his little brother close to him and whipped out a kunai to defend himself and Sasuke from the intruder.

Even though it was dark, Itachi could faintly see the outline of a coat and the detail of a mask. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

The masked man stayed silent, his eyes lingering on Sasuke, making Itachi even more defensive than before. "What do you want?" Itachi said.

The man stayed silent for a while. "Uchiha Itachi, "he said finally. "Heir of the famed Uchiha clan. First son of head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugaku, and his wife, Uchiha Mikoto. Already having the skills of a genin despite only being 5 years of age and turning 6 on the 9th of June. Known as a talented prodigy to many. Older brother of **_Uchiha Sasuke_**."

The venomous way he said Sasuke's name made Itachi tighten his grip on the kunai and his brother.

"Get out of my house or I'll kill you!" Itachi warned.

The masked man merely chuckled. "Can you really kill me?" he said darkly.

"Hold it!" The loud, demanding voice of the head of the Uchiha rang throughout the area. Itachi whipped his head around and saw his father with his mother at the porch door.

"Itachi! Sasuke!" Mikoto said, panicked.

"What do you want?" Fugaku demanded.

The masked man stayed silent before chuckling. "Well, let me tell you this. I have to hope for this world. This world is nothing but full of lies and darkness. As someone told em before, as long as the concept of having a winner exists, there's always a loser. As long as light exists, a shadow will follow. My goal is to change that. Once I get all the things I need, my goal will be complete. And unfortunately for you, one of the most crucial things I need is that child." He pointed at Sasuke, whom Itachi held closer to him.

"Why the hell would you want my otōto?!" Itachi said.

"Now why would I tell you that? Now, I'll be taking-"

"Stop!" multiple voices said. Suddenly, multiple ANBU – some non-Uchiha – appeared around the masked man. They all had their weapons pointed at the masked man. "Stop what you are doing and surrender," one of them, probably the captain, said.

The masked man said nothing and turned to the sleeping infant Uchiha. "...Sorry, but I can't do that."

Suddenly, he appeared behind Itachi and struck the young Uchiha in the arm with a kunai. The attack caught Itachi by surprise, as he was unprepared and clutched his bleeding arm by instinct, dropping his little brother. The masked man caught Sasuke and jumped back in the circle of ANBU ninja.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto cried out.

"Let go of my son!" Fugaku exclaimed.

"Sasuke, no!" Itachi said, still holding his injured arm.

The masked man held the now crying baby in clear sight of the ANBU ninja's weapons. "If you strike me, you will not only harm me, but little Sasuke here. It is your choice if you'd like to kill this young heir or not," he threatened.

The ANBU faltered, their grips on their weapons loosening.

The masked man then gathered some chakra in his index finger and started drawing patterns on Sasuke's body. The infant cried louder, clearly in pain. The ANBU's first instinct was to attack, but they knew that Sasuke would be harmed as well, so they were forced to back off. When the masked man was done drawing patterns on the baby, the rest looked at Sasuke's body to see what the man had done to him. There was 9 black tomoe around the child's neck, making the illusion as if he were wearing a necklace. The 9 tomoe glowed a blood red color, and Sasuke's crying ceased, with him now sleeping soundly.

"Now that I've done all I needed to, I'll be taking my leave now."

Then, he literally slipped through the ANBU ninja as if they were air and disappeared into the trees.

"Sasuke! No! Wait!" Mikoto cried, horrified.

"Quick! Everyone after him!" Fugaku said, jumping after the masked man.

Itachi stood there, dumbstruck. _'No... no... This can't be happening... This can't be happening!'_ he thought.

He sank to his knees, tears running down his cheeks.

"Itachi..." Mikoto walked up to her oldest son. She felt his pain too, but she had to be strong and comfort the boy.

"I was too weak...to save Sasuke..." Itachi said., putting his hand in a tight fist. "Why am I...so weak...?"

Mikoto stayed silent and held her son close to her. Itachi didn't push her away.

That night, Itachi swore to himself that he would get stronger and save his little brother, as well as killing the masked man.

Little did he know, once those 9 tomoe were drawn on the baby's collarbone, Sasuke was already beyond saving...

End

S/N: _Sorry if this was really bad, but I rushed, okay? Anyways, this is gonna be a very sad and dark fic, the main characters being the incarnations of evil. This story will have a bittersweet ending and lots of character death. If you don't like stories like this, then please leave. Also, this is my first tragedy fic, so give me a chance._

_DON'T FORGET ZE REVIEWZZZZ!_

_Ta-ta~_

_-Serena_


End file.
